<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than friendly by latenightfightin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904806">More than friendly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin'>latenightfightin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Concerts, F/F, Festivals, Pining, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No we are, we’re just…” Kayee flounders. How on earth does she explain this? “We’re more than friends.”</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Kayee meets her dream girl at a concert and struggles to take their relationship from fwb to girlfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutowriting/gifts">Plutowriting</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jackson is named Kayee in this fic, Mark is Mar and Jinyoung is Jinyoung.</p><p>Tw// there is a very brief mention of body dysmorphia and Jackson not liking how she looks sometimes/being insecure about her body</p><p>This fic was written for the 2020 they love me fic fest and was prompted by @oasisbeom (now @jbiscute) but after a while i decided to self publish.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>I am working on some other fics behind the scenes but i hope to have more to publish for you soon but until then, have this fic from august.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. I think I’m gonna puke.” Kayee suddenly says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment ago she was zoning out while grimacing off into the distance and now, out of nowhere, she’s running over to her ensuite and leaning over the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee breathes heavily as she clutches the edge of the counter, trying to swallow back the copious amounts of saliva that your mouth usually produces before you vomit. Hair falling into her face, Kayee quickly flicks all of it to one side and bends lower so she won’t get her lunch all over the counter and her makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get it on my shirt!” Her best friend Jiyoung shouts from across the room before she follows her into the bathroom and rests her head against the doorframe. Jiyoung quietly studies Kayee’s slightly green complexion with a frown on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you're so worked up about this.” she sighs, carefully pushing one of the stray caramel hairs that slipped out of Kayee’s grasp away from her face so it doesn't get dirty.. “You’ve been to plenty of concerts and festivals before, what’s so different about this one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its just…” Kayee sighs, trailing off. She picks up a glass from her bathroom counter and fills it up with water from the tap. Kayee takes a long sip before speaking up again. “Its Mar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mar?” Jiyoung asks, her thick eyebrows furrowing as she makes eye contact with Jackson in the mirror. “I thought you guys were chill. Are you not friends anymore?” She crosses her arms and Kayee’s eyes flit briefly to her chest before moving back up to her face. Kayee notices Jiyoung’s upset expression in the mirror and hurries to assuage her concerns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we are, we’re just…” Kayee flounders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How on earth does she explain this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We’re more than friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung takes a step forward to stand behind Kayee and squeezes her shoulders comfortingly. “Okayy… So becoming best friends changed something between you guys or…” Jiyoung trails off, waiting for Kayee to pick up from where she left off and explain what’s happening between her and Mar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung looks at Kayee’s unfocused eyes in the mirror. “Kayee?” She asks, giving her strong shoulders a little shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kayee blinks a few times, coming back to reality, “Oh nothing changed, we’re not best friends, we’ve just always been messed up.” Kayee tries to nonchalantly shrug it off as she turns off the light and exits the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messed up?” Jiyoung asks, a skeptical look on her face as she follows slowly behind Kayee. The light from golden hour shines through Kayee’s large bay window onto Jiyoung’s long dark healthy hair. Her bangs bounce as she flops down onto Kayee’s bed, hugging a pillow and looking up attentively, ready to listen to all her best friend’s problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kayee pulls off the cropped top and crumples it in in her hands, she huffs while looking at her topless self in the mirror. “Like within 30 seconds of meeting we had our tongues down each other’s throats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jiyoung asks dubiously. “No you guys didn't. I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee, once again daydreaming, takes a few seconds to realize she’s being spoken to and respond. “Hmm?” She blinks a few times, trying to recollect. Her and Mar’s first meeting was somewhat blurry in her memories, whether that was due to all the alcohol Kayee had drunk or because she had blocked out the mildly embarrassing experience is unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I introduced you two.” Jiyoung insists, rolling onto her front and squishing a pillow under her breasts as she gets comfortable. “And what was wrong with my shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ugly.” Kayee throws it at Jiyoung’s head before slumping onto her bed and mumbling into the covers, “And we met once before that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” The shirt slips off Jiyoung’s head, back onto the floor that’s already covered with clothes from the hours they spent trying to figure out what Kayee should wear. Jiyoung blows the bangs out of her eyes just in time to see Kayee nod shyly into the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee slams into the bathroom door and falls to the floor by accident. She uses the large C shaped door handle to pull herself up from the ground slowly. The pretzel she had instead of dinner earlier shifts in her stomach in a sea of tequila shots. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee leans on the door with all her body weight and finally stumbles into the public restrooms at the Scotiabank Arena. She looks at her drunk disheveled self in the mirror and groans. Her new shirt is ripped and hanging askew off one shoulder, her mascara’s been smeared half across her nose somehow, her skirt rose up her waist revealing the bottom of her panties and her large hip tattoo as she fell to the ground and she’s pretty sure there’s gum stuck in her hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee grimaces as she tries to pull her leather skirt down by the ends but fails. She looks hopelessly over to the stalls. It’s a good thing she has to pee now anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee almost trips over her own feet as she stumbles to the stall in her sneakers but manages to do her business without any other accidents. As she zones out a little while washing her hands afterwards, she turns to walk towards the hand dryers and bumps directly into another woman approaching the sinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Omg I’m so sorry, I was not paying attention.” Kayee says, taking 2 precarious steps back and bumping into the edge of the sink counter. Her legs fold under her automatically and she sits on the edge of the counter to keep from falling. Kayee runs her hands down the sides of her skirt as subtly as possible, trying to dry off her hands as she will </span>
  </em>
  <span>NOT </span>
  <em>
    <span>be attempting another trip to the dryer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, it’s cool don’t sweat it.” The other woman says, shifting a lock of long platinum hair behind her shoulder. “It’s just water anyways.” She gives Kayee a small smile and her heart basically melts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Music echos in the silence as Kayee stares blankly back at the gorgeous woman, too busy admiring her beauty to realize that she’s been taking a little longer than normal to respond. “Sorry,” she finally stutters out, “you’re just so pretty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pretty little blush forms on the other woman’s cheeks and her smile grows, showing off her canines in a predatory smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee feels like she’s being hunted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh stop, you’re so pretty,” she steps closer to Kayee and looks up at her through her long eyelashes, “and this shirt you’re wearing is so nice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee blushes and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear as she involuntarily leans forward, trapped in her orbit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The fabric looks so soft and silky and it fits you so well.” She moves a little closer to Kayee but still keeps her hands to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stopp.” She whines, slightly overwhelmed by the attention she’s getting but angling her body towards the other woman in silent permission to touch anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her gentle hand reaches out and smooths the dark silky fabric down Kayees side as she steps closer. It slides from the side of her waist down to her thigh, following the contours of Kayee’s well toned body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Kayee looks up and bites her lip. She’s so pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> interested. She cant help but lean upwards to kiss her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thankfully the other woman leans into the kiss and responds enthusiastically. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They end up making out against the counter for a good two songs until her phone rings and, sadly, she has to slip back to her friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee cleans up her smudged makeup and heads back to her seat where Jiyoung was waiting for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where were you? You missed the best song!” She yells over the loud music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, so you lied to me? You told me you had diarrhea!!” Jiyoung exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee giggles. “I didn’t lie, I just…  left some parts out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, important parts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee rolls her eyes at Jiyoung’s indignant cries. “Anyways,” she waves her hand, moving them on, “You set me up with your friend’s friend for the next concert because you couldn’t make it and… it turned out to be Mar. And now it just sorta became our thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concerts?” Jiyoung’s thick eyebrows furrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kayee gives her an incredulous look. “Making out in bathrooms.” She says, like it’s obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jiyoung smirks as she pulls at Kayee’s hair teasingly. “Are you sure that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>you guys do?” she asks mischievously, wiggling her brows suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung looks ridiculous but Kayee can’t help but blush when she remembers what happened between her and Mar last week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung gasps. She wasn’t expecting anything but now that she’s caught wind of something juicy she won’t let it go. “Spill!” She shrieks and flings the throw pillow she was leaning on at Kayee’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know the festival we're going to today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung nods eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we went shopping for some cute festival outfits together… ” Kayee starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I remember this. You were so nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee waves her hand to dispel Jiyoung’s memories of her lovestruck behaviour from the air. “And it was so much fun. She’s honestly so nice and easy to be around, and she teases me a lot. We really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> get along so well.” Kayee gushes as she twists a piece of hair around her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay and in love, I get it.” Jiyoung deadpans. “Get to the juicy part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I was trying on this, like, lacy bralette thing. Because you know how everyone goes really extreme with their outfits at festivals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung nods, eager to hear what happens next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was complaining about how my boobs looked in them. You know how I get self conscious about my body sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung nods knowingly, she’s been at the other end of the phone for many of Kayee’s breakdowns and helped her through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And Mar said they looked great and that she wishes she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boobs. Which is total bullshit because she has like the most perfect perky tits ever, her nip piercings look so good on her. And she came up behind me and like, fucking fondled me in the dressing room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so hot. She was just feeling me up with one hand and keeping me quiet with the other, because there were so many people in that store. And she was pinching and rolling my nipples so good I swear I was ready to cum, but then she stopped and I was horny for the rest of the shopping trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it?” Jiyoung asks, somewhat disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we came home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jiyoung smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee surveys the empty house as she lets Mar in for the first time. “You can just leave your stuff by the door.” She says, and makes a beeline for her bathroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” Mar drops her shopping bags by the door and slips her shoes off with her feet. She watches Kayee disappear around a corner and follows her. “Where are you running off to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to change my underwear!” Kayee yells back, rifling through one of her dresser drawers to find the pair she likes. Her fingers finally catch on the right ones and she pulls it out, victorious. She stumbles out of her jeans and uses the bathroom counter to hold herself steady as she changes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Mar’s voice floats in through the open door. “Did I make you too horny earlier?” She asks, a smirk in her voice as she steps through the doorway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.” Kayee rolls her eyes, trying to play off how much that affected her. Only the blush on the tops of her ears gives her away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I don’t think I will,” Mar smirks as she walks up behind her, pressing Kayee up against the counter with her body. She runs her hands down the sides of Kayee’s body. “Not while you still like it so much.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mar slides her fingers under the lace of Kayee’s panties and down into her pussy. She circles them around a few times before slipping a few in to loosen her up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee moans and plants her hands on the counter so she can push back on her fingers harder. Her head hangs down as she chases her pleasure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee’s moans grow louder as she gets closer to cumming. Her thighs tremble as she squirms on Mar’s fingers. She looks down at the hand working furiously in her panties and blushes, they haven't gone this far before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mar slides her fingers out, careful not to make Kayee’s panties more wet than they already are and hooks a pinky into the band on each side. She slides them slowly down Kayee’s ass til they fall in a pile on the floor. Kayee waits expectantly as Mar shuffles behind her, pulling her jean skirt up until her own panties are exposed. Something brushes against Kayee’s lower back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mar slides the dildo between Kayee’s thighs and pushes gently at her lower back for her to bend over more. Kayee’s jaw drops as the dildo slides into her smoothly, her broken moans echo against the bathroom walls. Mar gets a steady grip on her hips and fucks into her, snapping her hips hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayee was NOT expecting this… but she's also not complaining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mar smacks Kayee’s ass once before pulling out and turning her around to face her. Kayee catches on quick, leaning back to sit on the bathroom counter and spreading her legs invitingly for Mar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mar doesn’t hold back and Kayee scrambles at the counter, at the shelves, for something, anything to hold on to as she gets the life fucked out of her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time Kayee’s cum, half the contents of her counter are on the floor and her ass has a bruise on it from Mar’s strong grip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways that day was so memorable and I was so into it that I bought the shirt-bralette thing that she did that to me in and it’s been sitting in my closet because I can’t bear to look at it.” Kayee finishes, a little worked up after having to describe that steamy event to Jiyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Why not!” Jiyoung exclaims. “Show me!” She sits up. “You should wear it to remind her of what happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee blushes as she pulls the shopping bag out from her closet. It looks the same as the day she brought it home. She pulls the tissue paper off from the top of the square bag and pulls out the top. It’s a neon green lace bralette that leaves little to imagination, the lace easy to see through except over the nipples where it gets a little bit thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyoung’s eyes almost pop out of her head. She would never expect to see Kayee in something as skimpy and revealing as that. Not to mention the extreme colour. It’s perfect for the festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell suddenly rings, signaling Mar’s early arrival and Kayee drops the shirt. She stands there frozen as Jiyoung jumps up from the bed to get the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to wear it!” Jiyoung encourages her as she passes her on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee reluctantly gets dressed before Mar comes in and spends the rest of the night in a haze. They only thing she remembers is Mar fucking her hole into another dimension over the kitchen counter before they left for the festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the festival on time and everything goes smoothly. Kayee gets some admiring looks but she only has eyes for Mar. Mar, who looks stunning tonight like every night. She’s dressed in a tight bodysuit that hugs her tightly, her hair is done up in braids and one of her tattoos has been coloured in with glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re dancing as best they can in a large group near the stage, some loud pop song playing in the background while they get pushed against each other by the writhing mass of bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar looks so happy, her eyes glimmering every time she looks over at Kayee, not just because of the glittery eyeshadow she’s wearing, but also because they’re having a great time at the festival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar keeps glancing over at Kayee during the night. She doesn’t know what's going on with her, why shes feeling more sentimental this night than the others. Maybe its because this is their last festival or concert before school starts back up and they might not see each other after this Kayee thinks sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar finally leans into Kayee’s ear, and even though she’s probably just going to say that she’s going to the bathroom Kayee can’t help but wish for a breathless confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise… thats exactly what she gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you!” Mar shouts, maybe a little too loudly as she's right beside Kayee’s ears but it doesn't matter, because… she said it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kayee looks at her in disbelief, “You like me?” as if they haven’t been all over each other for the past 3 months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go out with you! I wanna see you again after the summer is over!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayee smiles brightly, ignoring that her feet are being stepped on as Mar jumps in excitement, “Go out with me? I… I want to see you again too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna do this seriously if you’re up for it!” Mar shouts over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kayee yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar’s eyes look so hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'm down. 100%.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar throws her arms around Kayee to hug her, they stumble and fall, but its ok. They’re together, and not even accidentally falling on some gum can ruin that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's the story of how Kayee spent 3 months that summer worrying for nothing, because Mar had planned to ask her out the whole time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave me a kudos or comment to let me know. </p><p>This was my first time writing quite a few of the tropes/elements in this fic so it was a really big experiment to see how I would do and I hope I did Oasisbeom's prompt justice.</p><p>I'd love to hear ur thoughts on how I did in the comments below or at <a href="https://twitter.com/latenightfightt">my twitter &lt;3</a>, or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt">my curious cat</a> where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!<br/>(ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic but i mostly write jjp and 2youngk fics with some random keanubeom one shots here and there)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>